wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption
Write a one or two sentence caption for these pictures from news stories. Write Your Own Caption Below See Also: * Photo Archive * Breaking News, where you can fill the internets tubes with the latest in truthy news! =Actor Sylvester Stallone= New Rocking Chair Methuselah film to "hit" theaters soon. '--Alethic Logic 17:01, 20 February 2007 (UTC)' Too old to rock, too young to die. '--Alethic Logic 17:07, 20 February 2007 (UTC)' "It ain't over 'till it's-" *Sylvester collapes* RedManiac 21:39, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Announcer voice: Rocky Balboa, this time, the gloves come off and the teeth come out. '--Alethic Logic 01:57, 21 February 2007 (UTC)' Illegal imigrant fights of deportation officers, whilst trying to imposter RamboTourskin 06:26, 21 February 2007 (UTC) =New Orleans Mardi Gras, 2007= Gays infiltrate neo-Nazi rally in New Orleans. '--Alethic Logic 17:02, 20 February 2007 (UTC)' This guy really wants to see your tits. --El Payo 02:39, 21 February 2007 (UTC) "The levee water will have to be this high before I stop the party, girlfriend!" --OHeL 02:45, 21 February 2007 (UTC) "Ooooh...Hey Hitler boys!"Tourskin 06:27, 21 February 2007 (UTC) SMELL MY ARMPITS HEIL HITLER!Tourskin 06:27, 21 February 2007 (UTC) =Mexican Troops March During Army Day= Sneak peek at American teenager's spring fashions. '--Alethic Logic 14:58, 21 February 2007 (UTC)' Arab rioting in France forces French Frog ChIRAQ to call out troops.Tourskin 06:49, 25 February 2007 (UTC) =The 2007 Renault 4L Rally Between France and Africa= Ali's towing, at your service. '--Alethic Logic 15:00, 21 February 2007 (UTC)' They need good old American technology.Tourskin 01:07, 22 February 2007 (UTC) =New Orleans Mardi Gras, 2007 Picture #2= Statue of Liberty sits down for a well-deserved rest. '--Alethic Logic 14:56, 21 February 2007 (UTC)' =University of Illinois Retires Mascot= Barbara Eden dons new costume for remake of I Dream of Jeanie sitcom. '--Alethic Logic 19:15, 23 February 2007 (UTC)' =Backup Quarterback Auditions for Loneliest Repairman= Jim Sorgi, the backup quarterback for Peyton Manning of the Indianapolis Colts during his audition to play the "Maytag Repairman". =Runners in Sahara Desert Marathon= A typical liberal mirage. Tourskin 01:09, 22 February 2007 (UTC) =A Beijing Bridge Covered in Fog= The Eye of Sauron sees all. =The Sapporo Snow Festival in Sapporo, Japan= Global Warming protest rally. '--Alethic Logic 19:18, 23 February 2007 (UTC)' A cold New Year's Eve in Times Square. --Aaronak 18:22, 24 February 2007 (UTC) =Madrid's Royal Andalusian School of Equestrian Art= Man lifts horse. So what, can't you see that!Tourskin 05:08, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Typical horse reaction after seeing Harry Potter naked. --El Payo 06:23, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Pentagon unveils new vertical take-off P-51 Mustang. '--Alethic Logic 19:22, 23 February 2007 (UTC)' =Australians Show Support For Dick Cheney= NOTE: Banner not printed by the same folks who brought you the Mission Accomplished banner. --El Payo 09:14, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Please ignore the BRITISH flag in the corner of our flag... it's America we love. '--Alethic Logic 16:44, 24 February 2007 (UTC)' : Its not british its ozy.Tourskin 19:43, 24 February 2007 (UTC) ::Um... if I have to explain them to you, it's going to take all the fun out of it . '--Alethic Logic 00:13, 25 February 2007 (UTC)' =Koreans Protest Wearing Masks= Koreans protest their government's decision to prevent the construction of a manufacturing plant. iRobot becomes a reality, Will Smith runs for cover. --Careax 07:36, 24 February 2007 (UTC) C3PO suspected leader of polygamous cult in Utah. '--Alethic Logic 16:47, 24 February 2007 (UTC)' ="Spiderman" Climbs Another Skyscraper= Must... reach... Twinkie... --Aaronak 18:24, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Window-washer gets surprise blow-job by horny CEO. '--Alethic Logic 19:10, 24 February 2007 (UTC)' =Irish Castle= Here we have the last bastion of IRA terrorists, about to get the CRAP BLOWN OUT THEM!!Tourskin 19:42, 24 February 2007 (UTC) =German Shepherd Policedog= Comedianne DeGeneres to Host 2007 Oscars from inside a cage. --Careax 07:38, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Nazi dog surrendersTourskin 03:07, 25 February 2007 (UTC) HUSHKA!!!!!!!!!!--Slanderson 03:48, 25 February 2007 (UTC) =Comedianne DeGeneres to Host 2007 Oscars= Ellen finally finds a man she can get intimate with. --Careax 07:40, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Ellen posing with latest in her collection of "theme" vibrators... '--Alethic Logic 16:58, 24 February 2007 (UTC)' =Rats Seen Running Through NYC Fast Food Restaurant= Bear uprising uncoveredTourskin 05:49, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Fast food...'--Alethic Logic 16:52, 24 February 2007 (UTC)' =The McNaught Comet= =President Bush Tours Ethanol Plant= =Giorgio Armani During Milan Fashion Week= =A Sinkhole in Guatemala City=